


The Dancing King

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Maybe Merlin gets Arthur a job when he Returns and "King of Camelot" isn't cutting it on his CV?Created for Merlioske's brilliant AU "My Flesh, Your Soul, Let's Dance Together".
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Dancing King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Flesh, Your Soul, let's dance together~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954113) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 




End file.
